


Death of Thom Rainier

by CaptainStormChaser



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Free Verse, Implied/Referenced Sex, Poetry, Spoilers, referenced cunnilingus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-23 22:57:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7483221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainStormChaser/pseuds/CaptainStormChaser
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A free verse poem telling of the relationship between Inquisitor Lavellan and a repentant Blackwall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Death of Thom Rainier

Burning me, scalding,  
His head dipping between my thighs  
And my hands buried in his hair.  
Stubble scratches,  
Not unpleasant.  
His touch is warm,  
Hands on my hips.  
My back bows,  
And he chuckles  
Deep within his chest  
And echoing through me.  
“Love” he calls me, alone.  
“My lady” when not.  
Chaste kisses then,  
Gentle embraces.  
But here,  
The walls around us  
And the air from the balcony  
Entering the room through open doors  
And combating the heat of the hearth  
We are one  
With breathy pleas  
And hoarse whispers.  
Dark hair covers all of him.  
His face  
His chest  
His arms  
His legs.  
So unlike my own people.  
His ears rounded,  
Like spoons, I think with a grin.  
Strong, so strong,  
Fingers calloused from blade and shield.  
Scars a testament.  
Darkspawn taint he doesn’t possess,  
His name that’s not his name a title.  
Rainier is gone.  
Rainier is dead.  
Thom, not for years.  
Thom is a murderer.  
Blackwall is repentant.  
Blackwall is a better man than the young Thom Rainier.  
“I am Thom Rainier.” Blackwall says  
Before the executioner’s thirsty audience.  
But no longer.  
No, for Thom is dead  
And my Warden who is not a Warden rose in his place.


End file.
